Love Sick
by sera131
Summary: Lin finds himself unexpectedly love stricken, but he's still acting like his usual rude, apathetic self and Mai's fed up. Their heated argument turns physical in more than one way. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Edited as of 11/06/2017

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Lin used to think that even though you couldn't choose who you loved, you could at least choose whether or not to give into that love. It was his belief that should the need arise, he would be able to easily push aside any feelings of love he developed. But he was wrong.

 _I was a complete and utter fool_ , Lin thought.

He was in love with Taniyama Mai. She was the breath of his soul. However, he thought it was strange that being so in love with her could make him feel helpless, and he couldn't help but despair at his situation.

 _I'm plagued with a sickness of the heart, acting stupidly emotional_ , he admonished himself.

A knock at the door interrupted his brooding. He was sure it was Mai, come to remind him of what he'd never have.

"Lin-san?" Mai said as she opened the door.

Lin turned to look at her blankly. There was a brief silence as she waited for a reply that he felt was completely unnecessary. But she seemed determined this time.

"Yes?" he questioned, finally caving.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked in that cheerful tone he loved so much.

"No thank you," he said shortly, turning from her to continue his work. He wished he could feel as apathetic as he appeared outwardly.

"Are you sure?" Mai questioned hesitantly, "I'm making some anyway."

"Taniyama-san," Lin said, still not looking at her.

"Yes?" Mai questioned, a hint of hope in her voice. He wondered what she was hoping for.

"Leave me alone," he told her without a hint of emotion in his voice. He just wanted her to leave so he didn't have to feel so… Well, there were various emotions he was currently experiencing. It left him unsettled.

Mai remained silent behind him. He knew he had hurt her feelings and he hated himself for it. But he also knew she'd soon get angry and leave.

 _And when she leaves_ , he told himself, _she'll forget about it and act as if it never happened_.

Mai never stayed that angry. Lin didn't think she was capable of it.

"Well, forgive me for caring!" Mai suddenly burst out, anger ringing clear in her voice.

Lin didn't answer her. He was hoping she'd get fed up and just leave. Then he wouldn't have to deal with her.

As he expected, the sound of the door slamming came from behind him. What he didn't expect, though, was for the young woman to still be inside the room.

"At least look at me when I'm talking to you," Mai continued heatedly.

Lin quickly turned in surprise. He thought Mai had left. He hadn't expected to be trapped in the narrow, soundproof room with her angrily cornering him.

"What are you doing?" Lin asked in confusion.

"I want to know what your problem is," Mai said confrontationally. "—And I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," Lin said, turning from her again, "so just leave." He was startled as Mai grabbed his shoulders and spun him in his chair to face her. His eyes widened in shock. "Wh—"

"I told you," Mai said forcefully, "I want to talk to you."

"Knock it off," Lin said as he pushed her hands off with his arms.

Mai stubbornly reached out to grab his shoulders again, and Lin put up his hands to ward her off. Unexpectedly, their hands intertwined, fingers lacing together. Unfazed, Mai pushed against him, but he hurriedly let go. As a result, she was caught off balance and nearly toppled over. Without thinking, Lin quickly put his hands out to brace her, catching her by the waist.

Looking at his hands, Lin swallowed slowly. He could clearly see his hands were somewhere they shouldn't be, but he couldn't get them to move. He was frozen, his heart pounding hard in his chest. After a few moments, he looked up at Mai. She was breathing heavily from their confrontation, and she seemed surprised.

Shakily lifting her hands, Mai moved them to Lin's arms. He was fully expecting her to push him away. Instead, she gently rested her hands on his forearms. He looked at her questioningly, but she remained quiet. Moving her hands up the length of his arms, she took a step closer, her thigh softly nudging his knee.

Unable to control his own body, Lin felt himself grow excited, his heart beating impossibly faster. He didn't think he could be interpreting the situation wrong, but he still had doubts.

 _Could she really want me?_ he wondered. He had never considered the possibility before. Now he could barely even think straight with her so near.

Feeling emboldened, Lin gently lifted Mai by the waist, bringing her to sit on his lap. The action was effortless, and Mai readily shifted to straddle his lap, her legs snug against him and her hands on his shoulders. Sliding a hand up her back, he pulled her closer until their chests were flush. She was close enough for him to feel the warmth of her breath ghost over his face.

Glancing at Mai's lips, Lin tilted his head slightly to the right. He glanced back up, his eyes finding hers, and silently asked for permission. She nodded once, and then he slowly pressed his lips to hers, a thrill running through his body.

Mai tangled her fingers in his hair, gently urging him to deepen the kiss. When he opened his lips to hers and pulled her closer, she moaned and squirmed needily in his lap. The sudden friction to his groin caused Lin to throw his head back slightly as he let out a deep groan.

Mai took the opportunity to move her lips to his neck, planting sloppy kisses along his skin as she worked her way up. He groaned again, closing his eyes in pleasure. But it wasn't long before the pleasure became too much, and he gently cupped her face.

Wanting to taste her lips again, Lin brought her mouth back to his, and she readily took to kissing him once more. He loved how enthusiastic she was. It was leaving him breathless, but he needed more of her. He parted her lips with his own, an aching heat rising in him, and kissed her passionately.

When he finally worked up the courage, Lin gently prodded Mai's mouth with his tongue, hoping she'd understand his request. She responded in kind, lightly touching her tongue to his. The sensation shot a shock through his body, and he gripped her tight, never wanting to let go, never wanting this to end.

Being completely lost in one another, Mai and Lin were startled when they heard a hesitant knock on the door. Mai quickly removed herself from Lin's lap and attempted to smooth her ruffled clothing.

Lin schooled his face into his usual expressionless mask. Luckily, the sudden shock was enough to soften his erection. He was thankful for that at least.

In the next instant, Naru opened the door to the small office. He took in the appearance of the pair, taking note of Mai's flushed face. Lin seemed his usual composed self.

"Lin," Naru said, "is Mai bothering you? I thought I heard her making a scene."

Naru looked at Mai suspiciously as she coughed.

"It's fine," Lin said, easily hiding his mix of emotions. "We had a disagreement, but it's settled now."

"Very well," Naru said coolly. "—Mai."

"Yes?" Mai asked, her voice under control.

"Tea," Naru answered as he walked back to his office.

Mai waited until she heard Naru's office door click shut before walking over to Lin and giving him a quick kiss. "We'll talk about this later," she told him seriously.

She waited for Lin to nod his consent before she went to the kitchen to make tea, leaving him to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Edited as of 11/06/2017

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Lin sat uninterrupted in his office for the majority of the day, and he didn't see Mai again until late in the evening. Naru had called an impromptu meeting, wanting to discuss various matters in regards to their cases. It hadn't lasted long and Naru did most of the talking. As usual, he had chastised Mai for writing too much about her feelings and intuition in the case reports. Aside from Mai's return complaints, it was an uneventful meeting.

"Mai, you can go home for the day," Naru finally said, ending the meeting.

"O~kay" Mai replied as Naru retreated to his office.

Lin got up to follow Naru's example, but halted as Mai grabbed his hand. It sent a shiver through his body, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms.

"Here," she said, placing a folded note into the palm of his hand. She briefly stood there, staring down at his hand enfolded in both of hers. She hesitated before letting it go, where it fell back to his side. "I'll see you later," she said quietly before turning to grab her bag. Then she left without another word.

"Lin," Naru said, coming back into the main office.

Turning to look at Naru, Lin smoothly slipped the note into his pocket. He stared at Naru expressionlessly.

"Did Mai already leave?" Naru asked.

"Yes," Lin replied tonelessly.

"Damn," Naru softly swore before turning away. He made his way back to his office, mumbling under his breath about tea.

Still needing to complete his work for the evening, Lin walked back to the resource room. Once he was safely ensconced in the narrow room, he pulled Mai's note from his pocket. His fingers shook slightly as a tremor ran through his body.

 _Calm down,_ he admonished himself as he opened the note.

The note simply read, "Meet me after work," with her address included.

 _That's it?_ Lin thought, feeling slightly disappointed. He didn't know what he was expecting, though. It made him feel foolish. But he reminded himself that he'd at least be able to see her later tonight.

Giving a heavy sigh, Lin quickly set to finishing his work for the day. Once he was done, he parted ways with Naru, making the excuse that he had an errand to run. Not long after, he found himself outside Mai's door. Sure of the address, he didn't hesitate as he lifted his hand to knock.

Mai quickly opened the door, smiling brightly when she saw it was Lin. "I was waiting for you," she said excitedly.

"And here I am," he said simply.

"This guy," Mai said, rolling her eyes.

Lin didn't respond as he stared down at her.

"Come inside," she continued, grabbing his hand. "—Do you want tea?"

"No thank you," he said.

"Chatty as usual," Mai quipped. "Straight to business then."

After removing his shoes, Lin looked around Mai's apartment. There wasn't much. A single low table sat in the center of the living room.

"Sit, sit," Mai chirped.

 _She's definitely in a good mood_ , Lin thought, sitting down cross-legged on her floor.

Sitting on her heels beside him, Mai stared at him quietly in thought. She looked him over, smiling softly as she did. Then, after a few moments, she reached out her hand, slipping the tips of her fingers beneath his long bangs. She paused, as if just remembering something.

"Can I?" she asked.

Lin looked at her, contemplating her intentions. He could never figure her out with all her shifting emotions. He wondered if she'd be put off by the stark difference in color between his eyes. Somehow, he felt she wouldn't mind it and finally nodded his consent.

She brushed his hair from his face, her eyes quickly moving back and forth as she took in all his features. Smiling, she let his hair fall back in place. Then she raised herself onto her knees.

Lin tilted his head to the side, giving her a questioning look.

"I like you," she said, climbing into his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him.

Lin was surprised by her sudden action and wondered if she knew the kinds of things she made him feel. "You said we were going to talk," he reminded her as he held her in place.

"I know," she said, "but I'd rather do this."

"We'll have to talk at some point."

Mai wrapped her arms around Lin's neck and leaned back to look at him. "I didn't think you'd be the talking type."

"You'd be surprised," he assured her.

"We'll talk," she answered seriously, "but I want to finish what got interrupted earlier."

He looked at her doubtfully, wondering if they'd really talk about this new relationship.

Mai leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Please," she whispered, her warm breath caressing his face.

Unable to fight it, Lin turned his head to capture her mouth fully with his own. Almost at once, he was overwhelmed by the heat of her lips and the way her body moved against him. Her whole being set him on fire, and he felt as if he'd lose his mind soon. He had no idea how she did this to him.

Unexpectedly, Mai drew his bottom lip into her mouth, softly scraping it with her teeth as she released it. Lin sucked in a breath before fervently parting her mouth, eliciting a moan from her as his tongue deftly massaged hers.

"I want you," Mai breathed as she pulled away.

Lin felt unsure. "...What do you mean?"

She looked at him nervously, biting her lip. "I want you inside me," she clarified.

"No," Lin said firmly, more harshly than he meant to. He regretted it as he watched Mai's mood suddenly fall.

"But why?" she asked in confusion.

"This is still too new," he explained, letting his expression soften just for her. "Besides, do you have any form of protection?"

"No," she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Mai," Lin said gently, "I want you, too. But I think something like that has the potential to ruin things and shouldn't be entered into lightly."

Mai was quiet for a few moments, a mix of emotions crossing her face. "You're right," she finally conceded before climbing off his lap.

"Please, don't be angry," Lin said softly, leaning back on his hands to look up at her.

"I'm not," she said with a smirk.

Lin couldn't help thinking she was up to something. He was proved right as Mai suddenly leaned forward and untucked his shirt, slipping her fingers beneath the hem. She pushed it up slightly as she dipped her head down low and kissed his stomach. Lin was caught off guard by her sudden attack and his breath hitched when she started kissing a trail down to the top of his pants.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"I want you," Mai said, "even if it's just like this."

Obviously, Lin knew his own feelings. He loved Mai absolutely, but he wasn't sure what her intentions were or how she felt about him. He knew he needed to stop her and have an actual conversation like she'd said they would. However, all thought of talk left Lin's mind as Mai's hand slid down to cup his erection, and he was left wondering where his resolve of moments ago had gone. He was slowly losing his control as she gently massaged him through his pants.

Mai looked up to him, tilting her head to the side. Her expression seemed to say, "Please?"

Lin's chest swelled with a myriad of emotions as he took in her innocent expression during an act such as this. He wanted to stop her, just hold her and keep her innocent. But at the same time, he wanted to urge her on until she quenched the fire that consumed his mind.

Mai made the decision for him as she seductively traced a finger down the line of his zipper before slowly pulling it down. Lin leaned farther back as she settled herself between his legs. She gently tugged on the top on his pants, and he lifted his hips to aid her. She eased them down enough to free his cock and it lightly sprang forward as the fabric was pulled away.

After taking a moment to stare in fascination, Mai slowly reached out. Lin braced himself as her fingers gently wrapped around his shaft. For a moment, all she did was hold him, but then she lean forward. He shivered and bit his bottom lip once her hot breath reached his cock.

At first she only circled the tip with her tongue, but when her mouth completely engulfed the head, Lin couldn't stop himself from letting out an 'ah' in pleasant surprise. Before long, Mai was lightly bobbing up and down, creating a soft suction with her mouth. By now, Lin's chest was heaving from her attentions. It was already an intense experience for him, and he wondered if loving her made this all the more pleasurable.

His head lolled back, eyes closing as she took him deeper into her mouth. _She's good_ , he thought, _she's_ really _good_.

He felt a wave of pleasure build in him as Mai ran her hands over his thighs, gently squeezing. So many emotions wanted to escape him. He felt like he was on the verge of tears. This was definitely the best experience of his life so far.

Lin looked back to Mai as he felt her hair lightly tickle his thigh, and he instinctively reached out to gently tuck it behind one of her ears. His breath caught in his throat as she looked up at him with her warm brown eyes. He felt unsteady. Mai was swiftly bringing his world to a crashing halt. If he wasn't already madly in love with her, he knew he would be at this point.

"Is this okay?" Mai asked as she paused.

Lin wanted to tell her it was perfect, but he couldn't find his voice. He nodded firmly instead. She smiled and took him deeply into her mouth, causing Lin to let out a long, deep groan. She couldn't completely fit him in her mouth, but Lin noted that she was doing a damn good job of trying to as the tip hit the back of her throat.

Mai resumed her work in earnest, massaging Lin's shaft with her tongue as she sloppily sucked, intermittently swirling her tongue. Her pace was even at first, but sped up when she felt Lin begin to tense.

"Wait, Mai," Lin said as he felt himself nearly reaching the edge of orgasm.

She refused to stop, and the ball of pleasure continued to build deep within him, steadily climbing. He groaned deeply as his orgasm overtook him. It felt like he was being crushed by a wave of pleasure. Mai gently suckled, letting him ride out the pleasure.

When the sensation finally became too much for him, Lin reached down to gently cup Mai's face, guiding her back up to him. He kissed her deeply, not caring about the taste of himself lingering in her mouth. "You're amazing," he rasped out, his voice deep and gravely.

"Mmm," Mai purred in satisfaction. "I really enjoyed that."

"It's your turn now," he growled in response, rolling her onto her back. He'd given in, at least this much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Edited as of 11/07/2017

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Lin exhaled deeply, releasing a heavy sigh into the darkness. He rested on his side, staring at the glow of his bedside clock. It was already ten at night. He glanced at the nearby phone, waiting for it to ring. He desperately hoped Mai would call. Right now, the one thing he wanted more than anything was just to hold her. To him, it didn't matter if they had sex. As long as he could be near her, he would be content. Although, he had to admit, the sex was beyond amazing.

Sighing, Lin rolled onto his back, his callused palms scratching against the sheets. He contemplated what his life had become. While his days were filled with the calm, almost comforting monotony of work, he spent most of his nights in the throes of passion with Mai. But when he was alone after dark, he just felt restless. He found it hard to sleep without her anymore.

Lin had been seeing Mai for the last month. He wouldn't exactly call it dating; it was better to call it random and unexpected sex controlled by a whim. Mai's whim, to be more precise. The thought set him sighing once more as he despaired at Mai's unpredictability.

If Lin had it his way, he'd spend every moment with her. He loved being with her and he was glad that she even considered him acceptable enough to sate her sexual appetite. It was little harsh, but he couldn't help thinking that was the real purpose behind their relationship. He didn't know what else to think; they never did end up talking things over. Whenever he would bring it up, Mai would change the subject. So, he just stopped asking.

The sound of the phone ringing broke him from his thoughts. His heart began racing. This late at night, it had to be Mai. Naru was the only other person who'd dare call at this time, but he never did.

Lin let it ring once more before picking up the receiver. "Hello?" he answered.

" _Koujo_ ," came Mai's voice over the line.

"Mai," he responded with barely concealed joy.

" _I miss you_ ," she said softly. " _Will you come over?_ "

"I'll leave right now," he told her as he pulled on his sweatpants, the phone pinched between his shoulder and ear.

" _I'll see you soon_ ," Mai said.

"See you soon," he replied, waiting for her to hang up before replacing the phone in the cradle.

Opening the drawer to the nightstand, Lin grabbed his keys and a pack of condoms he bought shortly after he started seeing Mai. He quickly shoved them both into his pockets.

On his way out, he made an effort to remain silent, slowly easing the door shut behind him. Even so, the door to the neighboring hotel room swung open, and Lin cringed inwardly as Naru stepped out. There was a brief pause as they quietly stared at each other. Lin heavily contemplated just walking past him without a word.

Finally, Naru asked, "Where do you always go at night?"

Lin looked away from him. He wouldn't lie, but he couldn't admit the truth. "...Just out," he answered.

"To see the person who always calls?" Naru guessed.

Lin sighed wearily. He knew Naru would eventually find out he was seeing someone, but that didn't mean he'd personally reveal his relationship with Mai. For one, Lin wasn't even sure if he was allowed to. Mai hadn't said anything about it one way or another, but he'd rather not take the chance of upsetting her.

"It's not something you'd understand," Lin said finally. It wasn't meant as an insult. He just knew Naru viewed personal relationships as nothing but useless and bothersome.

"I understand you're probably seeing someone," Naru said calmly, "but what I don't understand is why you feel you have to hide it."

"It's complicated," Lin admitted.

There was a pause as neither said anything.

"Well, just be careful," Naru finally cautioned. "I know you."

Lin sighed again. "It's already too late."

"Then I hope they know what they've gotten into," Naru muttered, the sound of his voice growing fainter as he retreated into his room.

Lin was left alone in the hall once more as Naru closed his door. He quickly left, trying to make up for lost time.

~oOo~

Lin softly knocked on Mai's door. It quickly opened and Mai came out to greet him. She immediately pulled him down for a kiss. He breathed in deeply, her scent filling his senses, and lost himself in all that was her. Lifting her up by the waist, he carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Take off your coat," Mai commanded.

He nodded before resuming the kiss. Wrapping one arm around her back to hold her securely, he let Mai remove his other arm from his coat sleeve. They repeated the process on the opposite side, letting his coat fall forgotten to the floor.

Lin quickly toed off his shoes before walking them to Mai's bedroom. Never once did they stop kissing. There was no need to. Lin remembered all of her apartment.

Once in the bedroom, he eased Mai down onto her futon. Without pausing, the two began to remove each other's clothing. They were past the point of needing to slowly explore each other.

When they were finally undressed, Lin kneeled between Mai's legs and leaned forward to cup her breasts, gently massaging them. He watched her breath hitch in anticipation, then lowered his mouth to one of her nipples. She writhed in pleasure as he stroked it with his tongue.

"I need you," Mai gasped after several minutes.

Giving one last lick, Lin pulled back. He ran his hands up and down Mai's stomach, smiling as she squirmed. She made little impatient noises, letting him know she wanted him inside her, but he knew he had to prepare her. Even after all this time, she was still too tight to take him all at once.

Lin trailed his left hand down low until he reached her clit. He gently rubbed a circle with his thumb. After a moment, he moved lower, running his thumb along her labia. He was pleased to find her already wet from want and returned his thumb to her clit, smoothly massaging it.

He brought his right hand down even lower until his fingers teased her opening. He gently rubbed with his middle finger against her before slowly inserting it. Curling his finger slightly upward, he searched for Mai's g-spot.

When he found the small bundle of nerves, Mai let out a breathy moan, reaching up to tangle her hands in her hair. She tightened her grip as he began to finger her at a slow, even pace. When he inserted a second finger, Mai started to thrust her hips in time with his hand. After a few minutes, she grew impatient.

"More," she begged.

Removing his fingers from inside her, Lin quickly grabbed a condom from his discarded pants, opening it with care. He rolled it over his shaft with a practiced ease.

Unhappy with how long it was taking, Mai impatiently squeezed his hips with her legs. "Koujo," she whined.

He smiled at the desperate want that filled her voice and ran a hand lightly up her thigh, basking in the softness of her skin.

"Please..." she whimpered, squirming towards him.

Her needy pleas excited him beyond imagining. Unable to hold back, Lin pulled Mai closer and positioned himself at her entrance. Leaning back, he slowly pushed inside her. He was nearly overwhelmed by her constricting heat.

Mai moaned as she reached up to cup her breasts. She flicked an erect nipple with her thumb.

Lin felt himself grow even harder at her sensuality. Letting out a shaky breath, he slid his hands up to hold her waist.

" _More_ ," she choked out.

Obeying, Lin pushed deeper until he was fully enveloped in Mai's warmth. Like this, he felt complete, wholly connected to her. There had never been anyone else he felt this whole with, and he knew there never would be anyone else. For him, this was it. He had the impression that if he never had another moment with Mai, he would cease to exist. Every atom of his being belonged to her. Without her to contain him, he would be scattered across the universe.

"Koujo," Mai moaned as he thrust forward, "no one else… there's no one else but you."

"Mai," he sighed, tightening his grip on her waist. He loved the little things she said during sex. He knew it was just the heat of the moment, but they meant so much to him.

Pausing in his thrusts, Lin grabbed Mai's legs, bringing them up to rest against his shoulders. He felt Mai tightening around him as he slid deeper inside.

"Hand me a pillow," he breathed out. He knew it would be painful if the angle was wrong and he wanted her to be comfortable.

When she handed him the pillow, he positioned it beneath her hips. She watched him intently, biting her lip.

"Is this all right?" he asked.

"It's perfect," she said softly.

Resuming his thrusts, he slid deeper than before. He rolled his hips over and over again, snapping them forward as he pushed in. As he did so, Mai repeatedly moaned his name, occasionally mumbling incoherent words.

"Faster," Mai pleaded, signaling that she was near to her climax.

Lin readily obeyed, increasing his pace. He wanted to please her so much. Just her and always her. In his view, there was no meaning to all of this unless it was Mai. No one else mattered.

He felt Mai tighten around him, her body shuddering. She called out his name in pleasure, pushing him over the edge, but he didn't stop. He wanted her to experience her full orgasm. It wasn't until she began to calm that he finally stopped, letting her legs fall to either side of him. Then, with a shuddering breath, he pulled out of her.

After discarding his used condom, he settled down beside Mai on her small futon. He felt completely spent as she snuggled close, resting her head on his chest. This was the moment he loved best, and he let his mind wander.

"You need a bed," he eventually told her, his voice sleepy. After some thought, he added, "The biggest one there is."

"I don't have that kind of money," Mai replied, her voice subdued. "Besides, it would be pointless."

Lin tilted his head to look down at her. "I'm here most nights, though. Don't you think it'd be more comfortable?"

"Still," Mai said, closing her eyes, "I can't afford it."

"I'll buy it," he yawned, leaning his head back.

He heard Mai exhale in irritation.

"What's wrong now?" he questioned as he looked down at her again.

"It's not a good idea," she replied testily.

He watched her intently, wondering what had made her so upset. He didn't see what the problem was in wanting to buy her a bed they could sleep comfortably in. He soon gave up on trying to figure her out.

"Fine," he replied shortly, leaning his head back again. He stared at the ceiling, his mind feeling restless.

Mai sighed softly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Let's just go to sleep."

Lin let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her tightly for a moment before relaxing his hold. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't find the courage. Instead, he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake him. Not for the first time, he wondered how long this would last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Lin slowly woke to the sensation of Mai's warm body pressed against his back. He felt her hand softly, teasingly trail down his stomach. Lower and lower it went until she grasped his semi-hard cock, gently stroking it.

"Woman," Lin mumbled half into his pillow, "you're insatiable."

"Isn't that just because you're so good at what you do," Mai whispered seductively.

Lin exhaled softly before blearily blinking open his eyes. He looked at the clock on Mai's wall. It was already six in the morning.

"I have to go soon," he responded sleepily.

"Can't you skip training for one day?" Mai begged.

"You know how I feel about that," Lin told her flatly, his mind slowly gaining coherency.

"Fine," Mai snapped, pushing away from him to sit up.

Lin could still feel Mai's back pressed to his, so he knew she wasn't completely angry. Even so, he couldn't figure out why she sometimes got upset at him for leaving in the morning.

"Mai," he tried to reason as he rolled onto his back, "It's the same every time I stay over."

"I know, I know," Mai huffed, "Mr. Obsessive-Compulsive can't deviate from his morning routine."

Lin sighed gently, sitting up. He roughly scrubbed his face, trying to wake up. Dropping his hands, he stared at Mai for a moment.

"Fine, Mai," he finally conceded, though his tone was angry. "I'll just call Naru and tell him not to expect me because my girlfriend doesn't want me to leave."

Mai breathed out in annoyance.

"No," she responded, just as angrily, as she turned towards him.

"Mai," Lin sighed, softening his tone. He hadn't meant to sound so angry.

He reached his hands out to hold her shoulders, but Mai roughly pushed against his chest, still too angry to be reasoned with.

"Just leave!" she ordered him.

"Fine!" Lin yelled back as he got up to pull on his clothes. "But just remember, you're the one who started this and pushed me away."

Mai didn't respond as she stood up. Instead, she turned her back to him, pulling on a baggy t-shirt. She sat back down on her futon, pulling her legs to her chest.

Lin hated leaving like this. He was so angry. Not at Mai, and not really at himself. He was angry about the whole situation.

"Please, Mai," he tried again as he knelt behind her, hugging her to his chest. "Please don't be angry at me."

Mai started to cry, causing Lin to grow deeply concerned.

"Mai," he begged, "please tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave," she cried softly.

Lin was bewildered at her sudden outburst of emotions. They tended to argue a lot, but it never got this bad. He had no idea what to do except obey her wishes.

"Alright, I'll leave," he said, not letting go of her.

She continued to softly cry, but didn't respond.

He sighed heavily, hugging Mai even tighter. It wasn't until she finally calmed, that he released her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll see you at work," he told her.

Mai nodded her head before lying back down. The office didn't open until ten, so she had several hours before she had to get up. Lin really didn't want to leave, but Mai had insisted and he figured she just needed some space. So, with one final look at the woman he loved, he turned to leave her apartment.

~oOo~

Still feeling uneasy about this morning, Lin decided to leave early for work. He wanted to stop by Mai's apartment before she left for the office, but when he knocked she didn't answer. Deciding she was already gone, he left.

By the time he got to the office, Mai and Naru were already there. They both seemed to be in a foul mood and were doing a spectacular job of ignoring him.

Considering everyone hated him at the moment, Lin sequestered himself into the resource room like he did almost every other day and mechanically set to work analyzing case footage. After a while, there was a knock at the door. Mai entered the room a moment later, shutting the door behind her.

"Koujo," Mai half whispered.

"Hmm?" he responded distractedly, still typing.

"We need to talk," she said in a subdued voice.

Lin immediately froze. That was something you usually didn't want to hear from your lover. It either meant she was pregnant, or it meant she was breaking up with him. Admittedly, he wasn't sure he was ready to be a father, but he sure as hell didn't want it to be the latter.

Bracing himself, Lin slowly turned to Mai, giving her his full attention. Her eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying. He remained silent, unwilling to ask her what she wanted to talk about.

"Koujo, I…" Mai paused, raising her hand to her mouth in an attempt not to cry.

Lin swallowed uneasily. He hated seeing Mai in this state.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Mai finally said.

" _Why?!_ " Lin instantly demanded.

"Koujo, please, try to understand—" Mai was cut off as the door suddenly opened.

"Lin," Naru said before pausing at the distressed expressions of both his investigators.

Mai quickly walked past Naru out of the small room.

"Damn it, Naru," Lin growled as he pushed past him to follow Mai.

Lin wasn't going to let anyone or anything keep him from Mai. He had to convince Mai not to leave him. He didn't know what he had done wrong, but he'd beg on his knees if he had to.

"Mai, stop," Lin said as he grabbed her hand.

"Koujo, please," she begged as she glanced behind him, "not in front of Naru."

"I can't agree to that," Lin told her. "I don't want to lose you."

"You mean you don't want to lose the sex," Mai countered bitterly, attempting to tug her hand from his grasp.

"This has nothing to do with sex," Lin insisted. "Besides, you're the one who always calls me for sex."

"Because that's the only time I can watch you come undone!" Mai shouted. "It's the only time you give anything back to me!"

"That's not true, Mai," he argued. "I love you!"

"Those are just words, Koujo!" Mai said as she finally freed her hand from his grasp.

As Mai turned to leave, Lin fell to his knees, grabbing her around the waist.

"Please," he pleaded as Mai turned back to him, his voice full of desperation, "I know I'm not expressive enough, but I'll die if you leave me."

Mai stared at Lin in shock, her mouth slightly agape.

"What did you do to him, Mai?" came Naru's voice from behind them.

'Please just shut up, Naru,' Lin thought urgently.

"Koujo…" Mai started, her expression pained.

"Mai," Lin tried again, holding on tight as he looked up to her, "you're my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, give me one more chance to make you fall in love with me."

"Koujo!" Mai said urgently. "Why didn't you ever say so before?"

Lin's eyes widened in surprise. He hoped she meant what he thought she did.

"I didn't know how you felt," he confessed. "You never said. I was terrified."

Mai pulled Lin to his feet wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're so impossible," she cried. "I can't read you at all!"

"Are you saying you won't leave me?" Lin asked, feeling relieved as he hugged her back.

"I'm saying I love you more than anything," Mai replied, breaking into tears.

Lin could hardly breathe. It was more than he could hope for.

"I love you so much," he breathed out, on the verge of tears himself.

Smiling, Mai pulled him down for a kiss. He captured her lips desperately, slipping his fingers into her hair.

"Not in the office!" Naru yelled from behind them.

Reluctantly pulling away, Lin sighed, placing his forehead against Mai's. He was getting annoyed with Naru being there. He needed alone time with Mai as soon as possible.

"I hope you know I'm staying over tonight," he told her quietly. "And I'm not leaving for the rest of the weekend.

"You can stay forever," Mai murmured.

"You two are disgusting," Naru put in. "Now get back to work. And Mai—"

"I know, tea," she grumbled, as she turned to walk to the kitchen.

Lin wasn't letting Mai get away that easily though. Quickly coming up behind her, he lifted her up. She squealed in surprise as he carried her to the kitchen.

Naru sighed as he watched them. He knew they'd be trouble from now on.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think this is the end unless people decide they need an epilogue or something. I think I might retire from writing lemons though (because I feel like I'm awful at writing them). Although, this definitely had a good following. Thank you all. Please share any comments (you can PM me if you're too shy to review).


End file.
